Drunk Talk
by castlelover06
Summary: Beckett gets drunk and says things that she will regret in the morning once Lanie shows her "the videos" Castle has to try and win her over before she completely closes off from him R&R Disclaimer: Don't own anything Castle


Castle, Beckett, Ryan, Lanie, and Esposito were all sitting around a booth at The Old Haunt. Beckett was wasted because she had been having major problems with Josh. She wanted all the pain and worry to go away so she figures this would be the best way.

"Girl! Are you okay? How much have you had to drink?" Lanie asked very concerned.

Beckett looked around the table and she just sipped another portion of her beer. "I don't know? Why does it matter?" She didn't mean to sound so miserable and bitchy, but she just couldn't help it.

"…Okay… well do you want to go home?" Lanie was confused at her behavior; Beckett had been shutting off on everyone lately. She didn't mean it personally, but she just couldn't help it.

"WAIT!" Castle screamed.

"What is it Writer-boy?" Lanie asked annoyed.

"I wanted everyone to check out my brand new state of the art KARAOKE MACHINE!" he screamed the last part of his sentence as he ran over to the stage in the corner. The bar was very crowded that night and as the music played people were dancing on the floor, but the excited Castle squeezed his was over to the machine. "Who is going first?"

The crew all looked around the table trying to urge the other to go up and sing when finally the last person Castle expected to raise their hand did.

"I'll do it!" Beckett replied cheerfully.

"Uh… are you sure Kate?" Castle asked her, he knew she was pretty drunk and he didn't want her embarrassing herself because she would regret it in the morning.

She walked over to Castle slowly and seductively and leaned in so her lips were brushing up against his ear lobe, "Why Castle, you don't want to see the show?" His eyes got wider; he didn't know what to tell her so he just nodded furiously and hoped his jaw wasn't hanging too much.

She slowly walked up to the stage wearing her high leather boots with skinny jeans and a black leather jacket with a white shirt underneath. She whispered into the DJ's ear and took the microphone and waited for the music to start.

"Oh this is going to be good, I think I'm going to record this for her to see tomorrow!" Lanie said pulling out her phone. They were all standing now ready for her performance and cheering her on.

Ryan and Esposito looked at each other and shook their heads. "I don't know bro, this is gonna be interesting" Esposito said.

"Hell yeah! I can't wait to see it, I so hope Lanie gets it all on tape" replied Ryan.

Castle just stood there with his mouth hanging open; he figured she must really be adventurous or really drunk. He chose the drunk part because he has never seen her willing to do something like this.

Everyone started to cheer for and a few guys whistled which made Castle roll his eyes in jealousy. She started to sing and he just stopped in his place as her beautiful voice started singing.

_You're so hypnotizing_

_Could you be the devil?_

_Could you be an angel?_

_Your touch, magnetizing_

_Feels like I am floating_

_Leave my body glowing_

He couldn't help but notice the way she was staring directly at him as she was singing the first verse almost as if she was singing to him. After he noticed this he wanted to pay attention to the lyrics, but it was hard to concentrate as she started to seductively move into the crowd passed several guys, but her eyes were still focused on Castle.

_They say, "Be afraid"_

_You're not like the others, futuristic lover_

_Different DNA, they don't understand you_

_You're from a whole another world_

_A different dimension, you open my eyes_

_And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light_

She made her way closer and closer to Castle and his eyes were wide with amusement. Lanie, Esposito and Ryan were all staring back and forth between the two and couldn't help but cheer as the chorus began. As she began to sing she lifted her hands in the air and started to clap getting the whole bar clapping with her including the detectives and Lanie, but Castle remained staring at the beautiful detective.

_Kiss me, k-k-kiss me_

_Infect me with your love _

_And fill me with your poison_

_Take me, t-t-take me_

_Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction_

_Boy, (boy), you're an alien_

_Your touch so foreign_

_It's supernatural, extraterrestrial_

She circled around Castle stroking her hand around his chest and back as she walked around him. Ryan, Esposito and Lanie all had their eyes wide at Beckett. They couldn't believe what she was doing and how she would regret it in the morning. When she started the next verse she was singing right to Castle as she had her hand clutched to one of the lapels on his jacket.

_You're so supersonic_

_Wanna feel your powers_

_Stun me with your lasers_

_Your kiss is cosmic_

_Every move is magic_

She turned around and started to grind her hips against Castle's, his eyes grew wider and wider and he put his arms on her hips as she was moving back and forth trying not to get to excited.

_You're from a whole another world_

_A different dimension, you open my eyes_

_And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light_

She let go of Castle and she turned and gave him a kiss on the cheek before making her way to the boys next to the bar reaching out her hand for them to help her stand on it. Everyone was cheering wildly now and Ryan, Esposito and Lanie started to cheer again and Castle started to clap with them.

_Kiss me, k-k-kiss me_

_Infect me with your love _

_And fill me with your poison_

_Take me, t-t-take me_

_Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction_

_Boy, (boy), you're an alien_

_Your touch so foreign_

_It's supernatural, extraterrestrial_

Her hands were up in the air as she walked up and down the bar seductively looking Castle's way. Lanie squealed in excitement and kept on recording her. For her next part bent down so she was in a crouching position and stared into Castle's eyes. He still hadn't heard anything in the song he was too busy watching her.

_There is this transcendental_

_On another level_

_Boy, you're my lucky star_

_I wanna walk on your wave length_

_And be there when you vibrate_

_For you I risk it all, all_

She made her way to the end of the bar and all of a sudden ran across the bar and slid down on both knees making the crowd go wild. Everybody was whistling and cheering and clapping for her. She moved her hips up and down sexily as she leaned back. These actions left Castle and the gang stunned. You could hear an "Oh…my…God…" from Lanie.

_Kiss me, k-k-kiss me_

_Infect me with your love _

_And fill me with your poison_

_Take me, t-t-take me_

_Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction_

_Boy, (boy), you're an alien_

_Your touch so foreign_

_It's supernatural, extraterrestrial_

_Extraterrestrial_

_Extraterrestrial_

_Boy, you're an alien_

_Your touch so foreign_

_It's supernatural _

_Extraterrestrial_

When the song came to a close she stood up on the bar and took a bow as everybody screamed and roared for her. When she jumped of the bar she walked over to Castle never breaking eye contact from him she leaned in and whispered, but it was loud enough that Lanie could catch it on her cell phone camera which she was still recording on. She didn't want her friend to miss out on the fun she had in the morning.

"Did you like my show, Castle? It was all for you," and with that she planted a lingering kiss on his cheek and turned to Ryan, Esposito, and Lanie. Seeing them all stunned she looked back and forth between the group and didn't know what was going on. "Hello? Did you guys like it?"

They all nodded their heads and went back to the booth. Suddenly everything was very awkward.

"Kate, how about I take you home?" Lanie spoke to her friend, she knew Castle probably wanted to do it but she knew she needed to show her friend the video first thing in the morning before she even spoke to Castle.

"But I'm having so much fun with Ricky," she said which caused laughter in her two detectives. They were so going to tease her about this tomorrow.

"Oh, I'm sure you are, but sweetie we really need to get you home," Lanie looked at Castle who was still completely out of it. He didn't know what to say his eyes were still wide and amazed at what she just did. This just made her ten times sexier and beautiful to him even though she clearly wasn't sober.

"Ugh, fine…" she said as she wrapped her arms around Castle's neck, he looked to around at everyone at the table with wide eyes and the three of them broke out into laughter.

"Uh.. Kate I think you really need to go home, I will see you tomorrow though, okay?" He didn't want to upset the drunk Beckett because she was a really clingy drunk, but she looked so cute and he wished that she would do this when she wasn't drunk so that it really meant something.

"Maybe you can come home with me? Pretty please!"

"I can drive you home with Lanie"

"Okay!"

Castle was trying to get up, but Beckett wouldn't let go so he reached down and picked her up bridal style and took her to his car. Lanie followed them after she good bye to Esposito and Ryan. Before making her way to the car she stopped and pulled out her phone to take a picture. She wanted to show Kate exactly what she did tonight and tease her about it.

Once they were in the car with Kate in the backseat Castle and Lanie exchanged glances with each other. Lanie couldn't help but smirk at Castle seeing how he was still stunned by everything that had happened that night.

"Ricky?" there was a quiet whisper from the back seat.

"Yes Kate?"

"I love you" Castle whipped his head towards Lanie and she started to laugh, he looked back at Kate and she was smiling brightly at Castle.

"Should I really tell her how I feel?" he whispered to Lanie.

"Why not? I doubt the girl will remember in the morning Writer-boy."

"I am in love with you Kate" he said it so calm and seriously that Lanie stared at him for a while before smiling at him. She felt bad for him, she knew that when Kate was sober again that she wouldn't remember any of this or she wouldn't except any of this because she was with Josh.

"Good! You should stay the night we can cuddle!" Castle and Lanie both looked at each other now; they didn't know what to say. The car was silent for a few moments before Castle broke the silence.

"Kate, I don't think that is such a good idea, Josh wouldn't like that very much." He glanced back at Kate and the look on her face went from happiness to pure anger.

"I am going to break up with Josh, so you can stay the night, he won't mind"

It was Lanie's turn to speak up this time, "Kate, sweetie, I have a feeling you might regret this all in the morning so Ricky…" she turned and smirked at Castle, "He can't stay the night, I am sorry baby."

Kate let out a loud sigh and then spoke up "Fine, but he should still stay."

When they arrived to the apartment Kate begged Castle to carry her up to her apartment. With Lanie still in tow they made it up to her door. Lanie unlocked the door and Castle carried her into the loft.

"Can you tuck me in, Ricky?" she looked at him with her big green eyes and he looked to Lanie for support because he knew he would be able to say no. Lanie shrugged at Castle.

He turned back to Kate, "Why not?"

He carried her to her room and laid her down the bed softly. He gave her a kiss on her forehead and gently pulled back.

"Goodnight Kate," he said before turning to go out of the room, but not before she grabbed his hand.

"Goodnight Ricky, I love you! Don't ever forget it," she said in an excited tone.

"I love you too Kate, more than you will even know," he looked at her sadly knowing that she would forget this night ever happen, but he was still glad to hear those words come out of her mouth. She was right though, he would never ever forget it.

He walked out of the room slowly giving her one last smile before exiting her room and bumping into the nosy Lanie.

"Oh…. Uh… sorry" She said as she felt the heat rising to her cheeks.

"It's fine, I'm kind of bummed. I have been waiting so long to hear those words and to tell her, but I feel like it was all ruined." Lanie patted him on the back as they walked back out to the living room.

"I know, maybe if I talked to her tomorrow morning about what she said-" she was cut off.

"No, you don't have to tell her, I don't want to embarrass her or make things awkward so you really don't need to tell her," Lanie felt sorry for him, he looked so down like he wanted the moment between them to be special when they finally said those words, but it was just drunk talk.

"Alright Writer-boy, you should get going, don't want to keep Alexis and Martha up" she said trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah I guess you're right, I'll…uh… see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Rick" she said.

"Goodnight Lanie" he turned with his head down and walked out of the doors.

He couldn't help but think of everything that went on between the two of them tonight. He didn't know if he could ever forget that night even though she shared her drunk I love you with him he realized soon after that she said she was going to break up with Josh. Maybe they did have a chance.

_Maybe they could work. _


End file.
